Hyperion Repair
Hyperion Repair was an EX-Type Zero, of at least A-Class designation, that appeared in Planet Tobal and participated in the Third Battle of Tobal. It was the resurrected version of Hyperion who was previously slain by ex-Top Sword Sion Zail during the First Battle of Tobal. EX-Type Two Chatterbox revived and modified Hyperion's preserved cadaver which was left inside a volcano. Hyperion Repair retained its memories from before and thus bore extreme hatred against Sion - its display of strong emotion was notable to be "un-Beastly" and more human-like. Hyperion Repair appears as a major antagonist in the latter arc of Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. It is one of the rare and few Beasts in the entire Knight Run series that had shown human-like attributes such as human speech, emotions, and intellect. Background In CC 400, EX-Type Zero Hyperion was defeated in single combat by Sion Zail during the First Battle of Tobal. For some reason or another, Hyperion's corpse got inside a volcano in Tobal and was left there undisturbed for 30 years. The extreme environmental conditions aided the preservation of the body. During the Second Battle of Tobal in CC 430, the destroyed remains of the Blue Flower showered unto Tobal's surface causing further damages. Its massive core fell on Bados Island where it continued to erode the surroundings. When Lieutenant General Tinie came to collect the core for his project to reactivate the Mnemeion, he discovered that beneath the crater, the core has established a linked network of roots that stretched for 300km within the mantle. He correctly surmised that the core was searching for something that was forgotten - Hyperion's corpse - in the previous war. As Tinie was reactivating Mnemeion, Chatterbox interfered and took over control of the mobile fortress. Chatterbox greatly accelerated the growth of the roots until it was able to reach Hyperion's corpse. The EX-Type Two then retrieved the body and inserted a core to resurrect it - creating Hyperion Repair. Further modifications on the body, such as a new arm and the installation of Aurora System, were done to compensate for the injuries sustained from its previous fight. Role Third Battle of Tobal After being resurrected, Hyperion Repair summoned its weapon, Mysteltein, which was reappropriated by the Tobal Union for their Raven Suits. Mysteltein shook itself free from its container and returned back to the hand of Hyperion Repair. This immediately hampered the offensive abilities of the Raven Suits since their main weapon, the 00 Spear, is basically a resonance device that derives its firepower from the contained Mysteltein. Hyperion Repair attacked the confused Tobal Union military and regrouped with Chatterbox, Mnemeion, and the Beast Mech. By linking up with the Beast Mech, The EX-Type Zero channeled the erosion powers of the cursed bough into several pillars that were launched on Planet Tobal's surface. The pillars then began resonating Mysteltein's erosion over a widespread area similar to a radio tower which devastated the already tattered population. Realizing their own weakness, TU joined up with Van Nelson and Sion Zail, whom they have designated as terrorists, to counter the EX-Types. Van used his recently obtained powers from Ray Nelson to create a pathway leading to the Beasts' encampment in orbit. Sion used this pathway to cut through the Beasts and face Hyperion Repair. Initially they fought on the Beast Mech but when Sion destroyed it, they moved inside the Mnemeion where she immediately gained the upper hand. Sion was able to shatter Hyperion Repair's monitor-like eyes before dealing a heavy slash on its body. However the move was at her own expense as well as she lost her right eye and forehead when her foe managed to land a counter. With Hyperion Repair standing rigid, Sion lowered her guard as she assumed that it was already over. Just then, Hyperion Repair's right arm hummed and shined as it activated the Aurora System. With Aurora's powered acceleration, the EX-Type Zero gave a barrage of powerful punches that crumbled the corridors of Mnemeion. Sion was thrown like a rag doll into a hangar bay garrisoned by dozens of inactive Beast Mech and Flying Type 5s. The Master Knight used her inherited Beast weaponry originating from Adam to destroy the entire garrison but while she was still finishing her outburst, Hyperion Repair charged forward to attack her again. Despite being exhausted, Sion stood in a stance ready for another bout. The two engaged each other again but they were unable to overpower the other. At the height of their fight, the two went for a clash that sent both of them flying. Hyperion Repair then roared in Latin, "Percutiam que vos Sion!" (literally: "will strike you, Sion!") which was translated in the series as "I will kill you, Sion!". It then committed seppuku using Mysteltein. Sion noted that this is the activation sequence for the weapon to transform into the planet-eroding World Tree. Hyperion Repair was enveloped inside petal-like shadows that turned itself into a seed. It then quickly grew into a gigantic, dried-up tree that burst out of Mysteltein's though armor shell. Finally, the tree seemingly metamorphosized into a further evolved Hyperion Repair. Hyperion Repair re-engaged Sion yet again and was now gaining the upper hand in his reborn state. The Master Knight was being pushed around with each blow eroding her body. She was then tossed into a chamber that contained the flag of the Innovation Empire. Reminded by her parents, Sion wrapper the flag unto herself and then activated the Masterpiece ability of AB Sword Number 680. Armored Blade. Sion was then able to regain the initiative with the recovery powers of her weapon. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to defeat Hyperion Repair and the armor broke under Mysteltein's erosion. During the course of Hyperion Repair and Sion's fighting, Mnemeion actually warped within the lower atmosphere of Tobal. While the two were still locked on in battle, Van and Chatterbox were also facing against each other in the atmosphere. It came to a point that Van and Chatterbox's fight was pushed into the Mnemeion as well and converged with Hyperion Repair and Sion's. In a brief respite, Sion and Van were now side by side with each other but this was also the case for Hyperion Repair and Chatterbox. The two sides then charged against each other simultaneously. Surprisingly, Sion was able to fight even more fiercely, battering her foe badly. At the climax of their fight, Sion parried Hyperion Repair's attacks and then pulled off Ralph Paulo's signature Sky Splitting Cut. The EX-Type Zero stood motionless like before but this time it was for good - Hyperion Repair had been slain once and for all. Aftermath The TU military deployed a unit to confirm the death of Hyperion Repair. The body was cut lengthwise by Sion's Sky Splitting Cut and the cores were already unresponsive, signifying death. Chatterbox verbally expressed her disappointment in a lengthy speech while incapacitating Van. She then moved in to kill Sion but failed when Van and the surviving elements of TU rescued the Master Knight. Chatterbox then revealed numerous super weapons (suspected to have been looted or created from Arin) that harassed the human forces, forcing them to withdraw to the surface. She then recovered Mysteltein, which had reverted into a sphere-like seed, and planted it into the core of Mnemeion. The Beasts then retreated into outer space near Vine. The planted seed quickly grew yet again into the planet-eroding World Tree but with the fortress as its foundation. The World Tree reached maturity, producing a blossoming flower that scattered red petals. Powers and Abilities Aside from retaining the majority of its former self's powers and abilities, Hyperion Repair received substantial "upgrades" and supplemental abilities from Chatterbox. Hyperion Repair's right arm and shoulder, including the barrier generator and core, were already destroyed from Hyperion's last fight but this was replaced by a metallic arm that possessed Aurora System. Fragments of the barrier generator were also converted into drone-like armor pieces that float remotely near the shoulder. Even with the lost of one generator, Hyperion Repair can still project a powerful barrier surrounding it that can withstand a sustained bombardment of multiple nuclear warheads. Mysteltein remained as Hyperion Repair's main weapon and the EX-Type Zero can still activate the weapon further to turn itself into the planet-eroding World Tree. Supplementing this, Hyperion Repair has also demonstrated the ability to produce a particle beam spear powered directly by its core. Hyperion Repair can skillfully double wield Mysteltein and the particle spear as shown during its fight against Sion Zail. Likewise, it can also produce copies of Mysteltein that are remotely manipulated as javelins which it can simultaneously use with its melee attacks. These copies seem to not have the erosion nor flexible qualities of the original. Gallery Hyperion repair mnemeion.PNG|Hyperion Repair with Mnemeion Hyperion repair full burst.PNG|Hyperion Repair charging the resonance pillars with Mysteltein's essence Hyperion repair vs sion4.PNG|Hyperion Repair vs Sion Minerva clipeus.PNG|Hyperion Repair clashing with Sion Hyperion repair vs sion1.PNG|Hyperion Repair preparing to fight Sion Hyperion repair vs sion.PNG|Hyperion Repair charging Hyperion repair vs sion2.PNG|Hyperion Repair fighting with Mysteltein Hyperion repair vs sion3.PNG|Shock wave from Hyperion Repair's thrust Hyperion repair double spear.PNG|Hyperion Repair demonstrates its double wielding skills Quotes :(Hyperion Repair demonstrating knowledge of human speech in Latin) :Hyperion Repair: "Percutiam que vos Sion!" (English: "I will kill you Sion!") Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type